Ed
Ed is a main protagonist in Ed, Edd n Eddy TV Show, He's the dumbest of the Ed's and lives in Peach Creek who loves chickens and ridiculous nonsense. While he may have that of a low I.Q, he is still loyal to his friends and will do anything to protect them from evil. Biography Ed was born in 1998, during his childhood Ed was controlled by Eddy to destroy Kevin, The Bully of the neighborhood. However, Ed failed to kill Kevin but he got him traumatized him for the rest of his life. Then Ed and Eddy met Edd (Double D) a smart faggot who likes muscular men and love the science. With the pass of years, Ed became increasingly stupid getting to the point of not remembering who he is or his friends. Edzilla One day, Eddy had the plan of transform Ed into a monster to get some money, Edd decided to experiment with the body fo Ed, Ed wanted to be a monster, that was his best dream in all his life. Lamentably during the experiment Edd injected his DNA with the DNA of Eddy on the body of Ed. Then Ed suffers a terrible metamorphosis in all his body, creating a new clone called Edzilla. Skellington's Revenge In Skellington's Revenge, Ed is one of the protagonists. Ed is first seen with Eddy and Double D requesting in their letter that they wish for a new Youtube Poop. Ed is later seen with Eddy and Double D with the rest of the group at the Christmas Tree celebration outside Squidward's house. Ed excitedly jumps into the air with joy with Patick when "Santa" appears. Ed however is shocked when "Santa" is revealed to be Jack in disguise. Ed is seen getting sucked into the picture alongside his friends. Ed awakens with his friends inside a new dimension containing an igloo, ice puddles, a gingerbread village, and a towering Christmas Tree with a demonic star on top. Jack reappears with a mysterious black book, and summons the Black Hiver. Ed shouts in a fright to run from the Hiver. The group agrees and splits up, except for the TF2 mercs who stay and fight back. Ed is seen running with Patrick and Fluttershy, before slipping on the ice puddles and crashes into a ball of blue ice cream within the igloo. Ed then encounters Patchy, who asks what three bells means. Patrick immediately responds "Ice cream!", making Ed hungry. However, Patchy reveals he really wants to steal their livers, ultimately killing them. All three scream, before Ed tells Fluttershy to fly into the air. Fluttershy does, as Patrick and Ed believe they're safe. Fluttershy warns them that the Hiver is still on the loose and could attack them at any moment. Speaking of the devil, the Hiver knocks the three down. Ed falls into a puddle as Patrick smacks into pieces. Ed remerges, seeing Patchy eating Patrick's remains and Fluttershy's still alive, as he excitedly rushes over to her. However, Fluttershy has now turned into an icy demon with chainsaws for hands. Ed screams and runs away, as the demon Fluttershy chases after him. Ed eventually meets up with Heavy, claiming they're the only ones still left and they're surrounded by the Hiver and his army. Ed begins to panic, before Heavy stops him and tells him to prepare to fight. However, they realized SpongeBob was still alive as he fainted earlier. Heavy angrily shouts at SpongeBob to help them fight. SpongeBob indeed helps, as he uses his Gear II form to temporality disable the Hiver. Heavy and SpongeBob use the opportunity to defeat Robot Soldier and demon Fluttershy. However, Heavy and SpongeBob realize the challenge of fighting the Gingerbread Zombie army and the Zombie Nutcracker. Ed joins the fight by stealing "Eddy Go!" soda from Robot Scout, allowing him to fly. Ed assists SpongeBob and Heavy by grabbing them, flying straight towards the Christmas Tree. SpongeBob claims Jack is on top of the tree, and they're ready to fight him. Heavy successful shouts with joy, before a lump of coal strikes them, sending them off balance. Heavy notices the Zombie Nutcracker is attempting to shoot them down. Ed suggests to act quickly, as SpongeBob agrees to help, only for his Gear II form to wear off. The Hiver, now revived, traps the three in place, allowing the Zombie Nutcracker to take a direct hit. The three fly into the air, as Heavy decides to throw SpongeBob to the tree, saving SpongeBob, only for Ed and Heavy to fall to the ground, to their deaths. Ed's Soul is one of the souls in assisting Jack in defeating the Hiver. Ed is last seen jumping into the air with joy with his friends in Mobrosstudios picture of them all. Character Info Likes *Eddy *Edd (Double D) *Nazz *Rolf *Chickens *Robots *Being a Superhero *Santa Dislikes *The Kankers *Mario Head *Black Hiver *Sarah Trivia * Ed is voiced by Matt Hill, who also voices Tyler in Supernoobs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Characters Category:Teens Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Unibrowed Characters Category:Siblings Category:RISD Category:Uber Powerful Characters